


Dinos and Cake (Tsukishima x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aka he's being a dick again, Cake put in danger!!, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluff, Food, GET REVENGE MY FRIEND, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Tsukishima is just being Tsukishima, Tsukki turned off JP!!! NUUUU, strawberry shortcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Well. You were just spending a lovely evening with your beloved dick of a boyfriend, Tsukishima. You leave for ONE second, and he turns off you favorite dinosaur movie, Jurassic Park. YOU MUST GET REVENGE! So you take some cake, some threats are made, what happens?





	

You were just sitting on the couch and watching Jurassic Park with your 'loving' boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. So what in the hell happened? You just got up to make more popcorn, and the moment you came back your favorite dinosaur movie had been turned off. Your eye twitched as you set the popcorn down.  
  
"Um, Kei..." you spoke up.  
  
"Hm?" he hummed in response.   
  
"What, uh, why is the movie turned off? It was just about to show the Compsognathus'! You know they're my favorite out of the whole movie."  
  
"Why? They don't even do that much." he grumbled. Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
"So? Even if they don't do a lot in the movie, it doesn't mean that they can't be my favorite."   
  
"They're only your favorite because you can relate to them." he spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean? How do I relate to those things?"  
  
"Even if you don't realise it, it's obvious you love them so much because of how similar in height you both are." there was one of his snarky ass comments. He gave you a smug look and chuckled a little. He knew your height was your one weak spot. You glared at him, and let me tell you, if looks could kill, you would now have to be planning on where to bury his body. Then an idea popped in your mind.   
  
You just turned swiftly around and re-entered the kitchen. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, curious why is _short_ and _little_ girlfriend wouldn't give back one of her snarky comebacks. That was one of his favorite features about you. You were just a straight up smart ass when it came to him and some other people.   
  
He heard the fridge open and then you came out with a pink box, that had a ribbon wrapped around it. He gave you a questioning look, never have seeing that box in there before. You smiled _so_ sweetly, that it was terrifying. You gently unwrapped the ribbon from around the box and let it fall to the floor.   
  
"Oh Tsukki~" you called. He stiffened and looked with slightly wider eyes. You only called him Tsukki when you had a trick up your sleeve and you wanted revenge, _bad._  
  
"Yes?" he tried to keep his cool, but his response was very stiff and forced, and you could tell which only made your sickening sweet smile wider.  
  
"Apologise." you said in a firm but still 'sweet' voice.   
  
"What?" he was shocked.   
  
 _'Just apologise?'_ he thought. He thought you were gonna do something MUCH worse. If that was all, he wanted to poke at your sensitive spot a little bit more.  
  
"No thanks shorty. What's in the box?" he notice your right eye twitch and you only grinned wider. He could have sworn that if it got any wider, your whole face would split in half.   
  
"Oh Tsukki~ you should have just apologised. No going back now~" you slowly open the box, and inside is a full Strawberry Shortcake. His eye's widen, and he can feel his mouth slightly dampen. Then he put two and two together.  
  
You're calling him Tsukki.  
  
You gave him the chance to apologise (in which you rarely ever do).  
  
You look absolutely crazy.  
  
 **And you're holding his precious Strawberry Shortcake.**  
  
 _Shit._  
  
He shot up and started to 'subtly' move towards the box, not you, but the box that contained his favorite cake. You pulled away from him and shot the box and turned around, chuckling darkly. And then you shot off like a bullet towards the window of Tsukishima's apartment, which is on the third floor, and opened it. You held it outside with one hand tauntingly. You looked over at Tsukishima and this is one of those rare moments, where Tsukishima actually looks kinda scared. _For cake._ Wow.   
  
Just seeing that face was good enough for you.  
  
You sigh and say, "Alright, alright. If you turn Jurassic Park back on, then we can both cut into this delicious cake together, mkay?"   
  
He smiled slightly, which made you wish you had a camera for how genuine and FUCKING SEXY his smile was. You brought in the cake and he turned the movie back on. You brought out plates, forks, and a big ass knife to cut into the cake. He brought out all of the Jurassic Park movies, along with the newest one, Jurassic World. You smiled and sat down with everything, and he sat down next to you.  
  
You guy's didn't go to sleep until 4ish in the moring. You were too busy having a Jurassic Park marathon, while pigging out on Strawberry Shortcake.   
  
 ** _'I can't believe Kei thought I would drop this precious baby. Has he forgotten that it's my favorite kind too?'_  
  
  
**

##  ~The End~

 


End file.
